


Always and Forever

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Notes: Sequel to Don't Know Why. This is done in Willows POV, although Jamil has the occasional thought. Hope everyone appreciates the amount of time I spent looking for the right song to use......lol. All of 2 minutes since I have all his CD's. Anyhoo hope you like.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Sunnydale, California 

 

Since the beginning of time 

Since it started to rain 

Since I heard you laugh 

Since I felt you pain 

 

"How long has she been sitting there Buff?" 

 

"Don't know...couple hours, I think." 

 

"You don't find that.... strange for our Wills?" 

 

"Well yes, but she been like that since she got back from LA, like three months ago, Mr. Oblivious." 

 

"Oh. Guess I haven't been much of a friend lately. I mean three months and I just noticed." 

 

"Look on the bright side at least today she gets to look at the rain, I mean yesterday was just gloomy outside and the day before it was pitch black..." Buffy shrugged, she couldn't slay Willows emotions into happiness. 

 

"Maybe we should call...Cordy and ask her?" Xander sounded pained at the thought of his ex. 

 

"Did that. All she said was Willow met a guy but that he lived in St. Louis, guess he went back and they parted ways. Although she made it sound like Wills was the one who left but I don't think she would leave him then come back and be all gloomy like.... do you?" 

 

"I honestly don't know, but wait Willow met a guy...as in all working male parts?" 

 

"Way to zero in on the important stuff Xander." Buffy answered disgusted. 

 

They were both startled when Willow spoke. "I'm right here you know and yes I met a guy with all working male parts, and yes he left me at my insistence. I couldn't leave you guys and he couldn't come here he's...important to his friends back home." With that she went back to starring out the window. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

2 days later. 

 

I was too young, you were much younger 

We were afraid of each other' hunger 

I have always loved you 

There's never been anyone else 

 

"Willow, me and the gang have talked this over and have agreed." 

 

"What?" I wondered if maybe my depression was getting me kicked out of the gang since no one had talked to me. 

 

"As much as we love you and want you with us, we can't stand in the way of true love so we all pitched in and...OK we all owe Anya hard labor at the magic shop for the next month but it was worth it, to see you be our Will's again." I looked at everyone gathered and was confused when they handed me a plane ticket with all arrangements made. 

 

"Um, thanks guys but where am I going?" I looked down at the ticket and almost fainted at the destination. St. Louis. I jumped up and gave them my first real smile in a long time. "Group hug." I called out as they all crowded around me. I felt the guilt lift off my shoulders, I knew I was forgiven for past mistakes. Maybe now I could move on. 

 

When Buffy spoke again I was almost afraid to hear what she had to say the look on her face wasn't reassuring. "Now, we love you and want you to be happy, however you have a sacred duty much like I do...." I didn't let her finish. 

 

"I know, that why I stayed when he asked me to go. I couldn't just leave to be happy and leave you alone on the hellmouth, which is why I cant go visit cause I'll want to stay." I finished my babble, I knew I was crying. 

 

"Um.... well if you would have let me finish you wouldn't have made yourself all red eyed and blotchy." That confused me. "Your sacred duty was to go and be happy but you have to call us every week, e-mail every day and twice on Sundays. Further more you have to come back and visit us at least once every 2 months, since we don't know how much money your honey makes." For that matter I didn't either, I didn't even know if he'd want me after all and he said he would move on with his life. Felt kinda sheepish now that Buff had explained. 

 

"Now to packing we shall go since you leave tomorrow." 

 

I knew you before I knew myself 

Oh my baby, I have always loved you 

 

I was so apprehensive of just showing up on his doorstep. I mean I hacked into the telephone, electricity, and water companies just to find out his phone and address but what if he didn't want me anymore? Why would he want me back when I was the one that turned my back on him? What if I got there and he said something like sorry I moved on and am married and have 3 kids? Stupid Rosenburg he might be married but 3 kids? One person can't have 3 Kids in 3 months. Oh my God what if he's like married and I was like the other woman? I never asked that. He could have 3 kids... 

 

I was scheduled to leave at noon tomorrow but the way this night was going I don't think I would be able to get any sleep. I wandered around my room, then ended up looking out the window, much like I had been doing these past few weeks. You could see the stars tonight, it was pretty. I would always look at the moon and think he could be looking at the same moon; it was comforting to think that. Rewind.... moon? Oh shit tomorrow was the full moon. I wondered if I should call tonight and let him know. 

 

I mean was he like very busy with the full moon coming up? I didn't know what kind of hours a Skoll kept. I did however find out about his belonging to the Thronnos Rokke Clan. I also knew where the Lupanar would be, that I found out from a very innocent looking website where I guess werewolves communicated with each other without humans finding out about stuff cause most humans wouldn't look twice at some website called the Lunatic Cafe or bother with the message board for that matter. It wasn't obvious these directions it was like looking for Waldo among countless of pointless conversations but it was there. 

 

Since we kissed the first time 

Since we slept on the beach 

You were too close for comfort 

You were too far out to reach 

You walked away, I should have held you 

Would you have stayed for me to tell you? 

I have always loved you 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Somewhere over New Mexico 

 

There's never been anyone else 

I knew you before I knew myself 

Oh my baby, I have always loved you 

 

"You've reached Jamil, leave a message." Beep. 

 

"Um Jamil, its Willow. I.... feel really stupid calling you from the airplane.... since I used magic to get it to work cause its like 20 bucks a minute. That's not the point though I just called to you know let you know that I'll be landing there in like a couple of hours.... um...I don't know.... I am still in love with you and I hope its not too late. If you're like involved or something just ignore this message. Guess I'll try to call you again later, I mean you're probably busy being skoll or something. Um.... bye." 

 

Years go by in a matter of days 

And though we go our separate ways 

I never stop dreaming of you 

I have always loved you 

 

St. Louis-Airport 

 

I had hoped maybe he would be here. Maybe he didn't want me...or maybe he hadn't gotten my message not that I told him anything about what airport or what time I would be landing or the gate for that matter but still I had hoped. I just had to call him again. All I needed to do now was find a telephone. 

 

"You've reached Jamil, leave a message." Beep. 

 

"It's me again, I landed...I mean you know I'm at the St. Louis airport cause my plane landed. Of course you knew that I mean why else would I call to say I landed. I'm just going to get my bags and then go to the rental company and check in at the hotel. It's the Holiday Inn, outside the loop going west. Well that's what my reservation says, room number 202. Um...call me when you get in? Bye." 

 

And when you call it makes me cry 

We never made time for you and I 

If I could live it all again 

I'd never let it end, I'd still be with you 

 

It's been 4 hrs since I got here and no Jamil. I'm starting to think maybe he's avoiding me but then again it's the night of the Lupanar so maybe he's busy but I can't wait till tomorrow to talk to him. I have to do it now. I hope they don't mind visitors at this Lupanar thing. Full moon or not I have to see him even if it is to tell me to go back to the hellmouth. I owe him this much. I owe myself and gang this much. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Thronnos Rokke Clan-Lupanar 

 

I wonder how long it's going to take me to get to this place? I mean I've been driving for like 45 minutes and can you just say wilderness central. Who would have thought places like this still existed in the US? And yay.... cars...and ooh they are all parked, guess that means me too. Guess I follow the noise. 

 

Willow followed the noise through the woods and stopped when's he came to edge of the clearing. Maybe she should have though through her dropping by unannounced, in fact she was sure of it. Seeing the sea of shifters she had to wade through to get to Jamil was daunting and maybe not her smartest idea since it was probably a secret meeting and she was intruding. She would have done just that except the wind chose that moment to shift directions and everything got really quiet as all the wolves turned as one to stare at Willow. 

 

"Um.... bye. Would you believe I'm lost and saw all the cars and decided to ask you all for directions but I can see your busy soooo.... I'll just go." I was taking small steps back trying not to startle wild animals, that's what the look in their eyes told me. I was doing just fine until I backed up into a tree. The growling was not reassuring in the least, especially when the ones closest to me started shifting to full wolf form. It was like a chain reaction. One minute everyone was sort of human the next I was looking out at a sea of wolves the size of ponies. 

 

"Guess me just leaving isn't an option." I could see or make out 5 human forms towards the front of the assembly I knew 3 of them the other two were female. I just have to make it to Jamil and everything will be fine, I hope. 

 

One way or the other I was reaching Jamil. "Could you please let me pass, I just need to talk to Jamil." Asking them to let me pass was like telling them please attack me because the next thing I knew balls of fur were flying at me. Well, when they put it that way, only one choice left. I dropped my shields and decided that Jamil better appreciate the show. My eyes I knew were black as midnight, my hair was flying around like an invisible wind was surrounding me. I raised my hand and it stopped the wolves in the air. I flung them aside with a wave of my hand and started walking forward. 

 

Oh God, I miss you 

I have always loved you 

There's never been anyone else 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I didn't know what to make of the human who had appeared at the Lupanar, maybe she was lost but it was a moot point now that the pack had caught her scent and this close to shifting they weren't going to be dissuaded about eating her. I felt bad but what could we do, even Richard and Anita were resigned to it. 

 

There's no way we could make it to her in time to a.) stop her from being killed and if by some chance we did b.) it would be too late to save her from being infected so either way she was doomed. So we just stood there and watched her start to back away, then the pack shifted to wolf form and we knew she was a goner. We weren't prepared for what happened next though. One minute Sylvie, Anita, Richard and Shang-Da are watching the first wolves charge at her and the next thing we see is the wolves stopping mid charge then being flung aside. 

 

The human I guess wasn't quite so human after all. That would teach the pack to be choosy about who they decided to eat. However we weren't prepared to feel such power emanating from her, it was familiar somehow. She was no longer retreating, in fact she was moving forward. At a very steady pace. Wolves were being flung out of her way left and right. She was also attacking with I can only describe as some sort of energy balls. They appeared in her hands and she threw them at the wolves. It was scary to see one human with such power. Even Anita had her gun out ready to shoot her if she became a threat to Richard. Shang-Da, Sylvie and myself were standing in front of the throne blocking Richard from her view. 

 

I knew you before I knew myself 

Oh my baby, I have always loved you 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

 

There were a lot of wolves in this clan. I was barely half way to what I can only describe as the throne when I had to resort to flinging not only wolves but energy balls as well. I was sure they would go chase something and leave me alone. Only one wolf had the right to get his claws into me. I don't think Jamil recognized who I was yet if the way they were all standing in front of Richard was any indication. I was almost to them when a very determined pack member got in my way. I wondered if this wolf was stupid to stand in front of me, knowing it was just going to get flung aside. 

 

I wasn't prepared for its buddies to try to attack me from behind while I was distracted. Then again that is how normal wolves catch prey. I ducked and rolled out of the way barely missing those huge jaws and paws. I was tired of this shit I mean really. So I did the one thing I had promised never to do again. I called upon the darkness buried deep deep inside and let the electricity flow from my fingertips to the remaining wolves. It probably felt like sticking your hand in a really big electrical outlet. I finally turned to look at the five people looking at me. I wondered why Jamil still looked at me like a stranger, then I remembered that I was looking pretty scary, black eyes, my hair was black no doubt from my last trick and I had the sneaking suspicion that I was all veiny. 

 

"Um.... sorry about your wolves, Richard. I mean they were kinda trying to eat me and all. Most of them are fine just stunned by the way. The last few however I electrocuted so they will feel it even after they shift back, probably couple of days...weeks at the most." They were looking at me funny; I didn't think this had anything to do with my scary looks either. 

 

"You know Richard?" Duh. 

 

"Yes, and you must be Anne? I think." 

 

"Anita." Huh, close enough. I was answering her questions but I had eyes only for Jamil. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I thought it was time to stop with the scary disguise. Although I had done damage I think they knew I wasn't going to do any more. I started drawing my power into myself. I heard a gasp as my hair turned back to red. I was afraid to look up and see Jamil's reaction. My shields were all back into place when I looked up again. I saw Richard shaking his head, Anita trying to look for something in me and everyone else had surprised looks on their faces. Except Jamil, he was looking smug as the cat who ate the canary. At his smile I flung myself into his arms and kissed him senseless. 

 

"Hi honey, I'm home...to stay forever and ever, if you still want me?" I was afraid maybe he was just smug about knowing who I was. 

 

"How can you even ask such a stupid question witch? After your display, I can't help but make sure I become your keeper. You're dangerous and I love you even more for it." I kissed him again and decided introductions were in order. 

 

"Hi, I'm Willow and sorry about the pyrotechnics, promise never to show up to my honey's job ever again." 

 

"Actually Willow, I was wondering if you would like to become the packs Vargamor?" Richard was asking me to be come the packs vargamor. I was so happy I immediately said yes. Then I thought of something. 

 

"What's a vargamor?" 

 

Years go by in a matter of days 

And though we go our separate ways 

I never stop dreaming of you 

I have always loved you 

 

And they lived happily ever after, as the packs skoll and vargamor once a month and as Willow the computer programmer and Jamil the business consultant the rest of the time. 

 

THE END


End file.
